


Flanker's Striketober

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: Sorry a bit late to this but hope to catch up over the weekendjust short drabbles of what the title brings to mind, some may be linked but not got that far yetBut it will be 'Shippy''
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 156
Kudos: 134





	1. Is that even possible?

Robin looked edible in her tight Lycra gym gear, a slight sheen of sweat covered her face after her efforts spinning

Strike by contrast was wearing Khaki shorts and a T shirt, emblazoned with British Army – Invictus Games.

“Could you come and spot me please”

She wandered over to the bench press and watched astonished as he loaded the bar with several more weights and settled himself on the bench.

“Ready?”

_Is that even possible?_

Then feelings of desire she constantly suppressed surged through her as Cormoran’s muscles stood out as he pressed what was easily 3 times her weight


	2. Want some company?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musing around the prompt's
> 
> Couldn't keep it to 100 today without losing something :-(

The Whisky while burning his throat and warming his stomach was doing nothing to numb the pain

Strike understood pain.

Physical pain, agony, the ghost foot he still felt at times, the aches and pains when he pushed himself too hard

The emotional anguish he’d experienced

His Mum, dying

Charlotte, oh Charlotte, was a whole world of unique pain

The sickening agony of watching the girl he most wanted to love in the world marrying another

But this was something else, this was an agonising dull, aching loss, another part of him gone forever.

“Want some company?”

The golden haired love of his life was gently smiling down at him

Sitting down she put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a hug

“It’s a year today since Joan died isn’t it?”


	3. It sounded better in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't seem to keep it to 100.....

“Come on Cormoran, best foot forward”

They were both dressed to kill, Strike in his freshly cleaned smart Italian suit, which as a result of all of their Gym work together, looked amazing. Showing off his broad shoulders and now much trimmer waist perfectly

Robin was in a tailored business suit and cream blouse looking as Strike had said “Like you are going to take over the world”

This business meeting with Landry, May Patterson would seal their move into the lucrative commercial investigation market

“Oh that sounded better in my head”

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, breathing in the new perfume that was, in his opinion even better than the old

“I know love, if I don’t, I fall over”


	4. Where does it hurt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain & misery

Robin came back into the office, hung her coat up, nodded to Pat and went into the back room.

She was so pleased that Strike wasn’t there.

Calling to Pat not to disturb her she shut the door, something really unusual for Robin who disliked cutting herself off.

At last

She put her head in her hands and quietly sobbed, breaking her heart. All those years going from young love to loathing to that last hug on the pavement. Knowing finally it was all over, she was herself again

But still that lingering gratitude for the man who had loved her and hurt her but had been there when she really needed him

A gentle tap on the door and a worried, craggy face peered around, taking in her ashen appearance, red rimmed eyes and tissues scattered across the desk. Her best friend rapidly crossed the room, pulling his chair around and like he had on that motorway verge years before draped his arm across her shoulders, pulled her to him and gently comforted her

“Where does it hurt?”

“In my heart Cormoran, in my heart!”


	5. Don't Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic in the park
> 
> I've given up trying to keep to 100 words

The sun glinted on the ripples on the Serpentine. The sounds of early summer were all around.

They had taken a break from the office to eat lunch outdoors for a change.

Robin glanced across to her partner who was devouring a cheese and onion sandwich with gusto. Feeling her gaze he looked back and smiled with his eyes. His expression changed and he put the remains of his sandwich back into its packet.

“Don’t move”

He leaned across and gently tucked Robin’s hair behind her ear

”There’s a bee”

He moved closer towards her, she felt enveloped in his masculine presence, his smell, woody and smoky with a hint of lavender. She felt Goosebumps rising all over and a tremor ran through her body.

 _That must be the insect_ she told herself

Strike leaned ever closer, she felt herself tremble at how near he’d got

Then with a hefty puff he blew the offending insect away

“All done”

He reached up to pull her hair back in place

Robin covered his hand with hers, her eyes fixed on Cormoran’s as she gently licked her lips and moved determinedly towards him


	6. Is it Working?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the pub, thinking

Strike rolled the tumbler in his hand staring at the dregs of whisky in the bottom, pacing himself

Sighing he hauled himself to his feet, made his way to the bar

“Double Scotch please”

He made his way steadily back to his table, reserved by the big coat he had folded on the seat

_It won’t be a problem_

He’d thought

_Just go and have yourself a night in the pub and you’ll put it out of your mind_

_Is it working though? Is it hell!_

His mind relentlessly went back to earlier in the day, Robin, excited, nervous twirling in front of him

Asking her best friend what he thought

Strike hadn’t told her what he really thought

“You look stunning, go and have a fabulous date, see you in the morning”

_Don’t go out with another bloke, you’re breaking my heart you beautiful, wonderful, woman_

So here he was, trying to bury his thoughts in a fog of Bells.

Then, something, his internal radar just pinged

Walking across from the door was his partner, still looking amazing, a glance at his watch confirmed that it was only 21:30.

“Want some company Cormoran?”

“Always want your company, let me get you a drink”

As Robin settled onto the bench, moving his coat he collected a white wine and a pint

_Need to dilute the Whisky a bit_

“So what brings you here?”

“Well I was sitting listening to Adrian, that was my date, brag about all the things he’d achieved at work and I realised I didn’t want to go down that path again. Not when I have a much better option available, with my best friend”

Strike stopped breathing, Robin held his hand, intertwining their fingers

“I have got that option available, haven’t I Strike?”


	7. Is something bothering you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up immediately after chapter 6

Strike sighed, wishing he hadn’t consumed quite so much Whisky before Robin had crashed into his evening of wallowing.

_I sat here wishing she’d not gone on that date_

_Now she’s here_

_She’s so gorgeous_

_Just her sitting here smiling and holding hands_

_It’s more than I could have ever wished for_

_God Strike, can you tell her?_

_Can you risk everything?_

_What if she just wanted to see a friendly face after meeting Matt the Twat mark two?_

_Christ, how long have I dreamed of being with her_

_So many times I’ve come close_

_But_

_The business, what if I’ve got it wrong?_

_Me I’m old crippled, hairy and grumpy surely she can’t see me like I see her?_

_What the hell should I do?_

Robin looked at her partner, smiled and clasped their joined hands with her other

“Is something bothering you? Because if you’re worried about me. I’m here for you, where I’ve wanted to be for so long”

  
  



	8. I'm scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from Chapter 7

Cormoran slowly lifted his eyes to meet the gaze of his partner

The woman he wanted so, so much to be more than a friend for him

His heart lurched, seeing what he thought was in her gaze

_Is this happening?_

_Does she feel the same about me as I do her?_

Robin leaned forward still clasping his hand in hers getting closer, smelling his unique Cormoran odour, the busy hum of the pub just vanished, all she could concentrate on was this next step, the leap off a cliff that she was sure she would never make

_He’ll never take the first step, looks like I’ll have to_

As soft as a feather she closed the gap, her moist lips gently touched his, the world stood still. Seconds, minutes later Robin opened her eyes and moved away Cormoran then opened his eyes and they stared into each other’s souls.

_Are there tears in his eyes?_

Neither of them seemed to be breathing, they were in a little bubble of their own

“OK Cormoran?”

His eyes pleaded with her

“Oh Robin, I’m scared”


	9. I have to do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Chapter 8

_The way she’s looking at me_

_Could it be?_

_Could she really feel for me what I’ve been feeling for…._

_Years_

_Years_

_Since?_

_Since when Strike?_

_Since you nearly killed her on the stairs you idiot_

_It’s like a virus in me, it’s just kept growing,_

_Even engagement & marriage hasn’t cured me_

_And since she has been free of him_

_It’s grown and multiplied, consumed my being, I can’t lose her now_

Robin’s eyes flared wide, her pupils dilated to fill her irises. He heard her breath catch

As he held tightly to her hand, the pub, noise, everything vanishing as she leaned towards his un-resisting lips, her tongue nervously, darted out and moistened them. And finally their lips touched

Strikes heart stopped

The world stopped

_No more doubts Strike_

She paused and backed away, so much hope in her eyes

_I have to do this….._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been Grandson Wrangling for a couple of days so playing catch up !


	10. Just give me 5 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows from Chapter 9

“So?”

“Well?”

“Yes”

Cormoran leans forward, gently cradles her head, sliding his fingers through her exquisite hair, his heart bursting with delight.

All his Christmases & Birthdays have come at once!

_Robin feels the same_

_It’s unbelievable_

_How much time have I wasted?_

_How long has she felt the same?_

_Where do we go from here?_

_Back to my flat?”_

_NO! I’m still a bit pissed & I want to be totally sober. The first time_

_I want to remember every detail_

_Robin feels the same!_

_I want to shout & tell everyone_

_I love her!_

_God I do I do I love this marvelous woman_

_Should I tell her? Is it too soon?_

He pulls back from perhaps the most exquisite kiss of his life

“OK Cormoran?”

“More than OK, just give me five minutes”….


	11. Is everything OK ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued..  
> I'm going to try my best to make this cover the rest of Striketober

A few minutes later they got ready to leave the pub, Cormoran grabbing Robin’s coat and helping her into it.

Nothing unusual about that, he was always a gentleman and would have done the same for anyone

Except

This time he gently eased her hair out from under her collar, luxuriating in its silky feel as it caressed his finger tips

Robin looked over her shoulder at him and gave a smile that held so much promise

“Thanks”

Shrugging his own Greatcoat on, he followed her out of the pub

_I wished I’d had a few less whiskies_

Robin waited for him on the pavement just outside the pub door

“Would you like to….”

“Come back for a coffee, and errr talk?”

“Is everything OK?”

Robin closed what little gap there was between them, sliding her arm through his, sliding down and gasping his large calloused hand in her dainty, elegant one

“Everything is good, coffee & a talk would be lovely”


	12. Don't flatter yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued
> 
> I found this one really difficult to accommodate the prompt, till I realised you can be talking to yourself :-)

They walked arm in arm towards Denmark Street

Robin luxuriated in the feel of Cormoran, so strong and intimidating, yet she felt so comfortable with him beside her.

_Are we finally going to date?_

_What will he be like? I can’t get the thoughts of his arms and hair and everything out of my mind_

_God what if ALL of him is in proportion!_

_I wonder if he’s thought about my body like I’ve dreamed about his_

_Don’t flatter yourself Ellacott, dream about your body. FFS he’s bedded Ciara Porter not to mention Charlotte, and Lorelei was like a Ruben’s model. Your boobs are bee stings in comparison._

They reached the Street door and Robin had to drop her arm while Strike found his keys and let them in.

Each step of the stairs seemed to create more doubt in Robin’s mind

_What if I’m not good enough, for him?_

_He might not like my body when I’m naked_

The thought of being naked bought a blush racing up her neck

At last they were in his flat, Robin was hesitant, mind whirling with doubts about what was to come

If anything

It was only coffee after all

And talk, talk that could change everything

Then Cormoran threw his coat onto the hook behind the door and helped her out of hers

She looked at the floor, frightened to see his expression

Eventually she met his gaze

It was like he was devouring her whole, his pupils blown black, his breath coming in slight gasps

“Ellacott, you are so beautiful”


	13. Who told you that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued in Cormoran's flat

Gently, almost hesitantly Cormoran closed the gap between them and took her in his arms.

She sighed and moulded herself to him, his hand slid through the hair that so often figured in his thoughts and dreams. Without realising they were both transported back to the stairs at her wedding, years ago but the same feelings coursed through both of them now

A gentle hesitant kiss, heady, adding to the buzz the Whisky was causing in his brain.

“Stop a second Robin”

She pulled back, eyes now wary, doubt appearing in her features

“What, don’t you want …”

Strike smiled gently at her

“Who told you that? Of course I want to. But I’m a bit pissed Robin, and I want to remember these moments for ever, not through a haze of Whisky.”

“Oh OK, do you want me to leave?”

“God no, I want you to stay with me, sleep, only sleep and in the morning if you still feel the same…”


	14. What are you smiling about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued, the morning after the night before

His eyes opened slowly, not sure what was worse, the dull ache at the back of his eyes or the pressure from his full bladder.

Well one thing is easier to sort than the other, Strike pulled himself upright and hopped, using the carefully placed ropes around his flat, to his small shower room and attended to the pressure.

Standing, looking in the mirror, he remembered

Robin!

Where is she?

She was definitely here last night his last conscious thought was how natural it felt to spoon with her, his arm clasped around her waist, fitting together like they were meant to.

He quickly brushed his teeth to stop his mouth feeling and tasting, and most probably smelling like yesterday’s bar towel.

He made his way back to his bedroom, there was a discarded dress, shoes and bra thrown over his chair, haphazardly mixed with his jumper and trousers. His leg standing next to the bedside cabinet.

He thought his leg would forgive him for not talking to it last night, before he went to sleep. He had a much more important part of himself to talk to after all, his soul mate.

Just then the bedroom door nudged open as Robin backed into his room, carrying two steaming cups of tea. She was wearing his shirt from last night, lacy French knickers just peaking from under the hem. She looked so soft, rumpled and just, well comfortable, he couldn’t resist the stupid grin that crossed his face.

She turned to face him, and echoed his grin

_She’s just adorable…._

“What are you smiling about?”


	15. Don't come in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

After sitting drinking tea and smiling at each other like idiots they seemingly synchronised and put their mugs on the bedside table at the same instant

Then, as one, fell together lips, tongues, hands exploring each other

Desperation took over, at last able to do what each had only thought of in the quiet of their solitary beds

Robin lay back, naked, wanton, hair splayed across his pillow, her eyes begging for him. A scene that Cormoran had imagined so many times, but now so much better in reality.

Robin bit her lip, almost shyly

“Please don’t come in…”

“No worries” 

Tearing a condom’s foil wrapper

“Boy scout me, be prepared”

And then, it was even better than either could have imagined, all the trite images romance novelists describe. Nothing compared with the completeness of what had happened.

Then, afterwards, lying wrapped up in each other, murmuring silly chat

“Were you really in the Scouts?”

“Not really, never stayed in one place long enough, I bet you were a Girl Guide though weren’t you?”

A giggle and scarlet flush confirmed the answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm useless at writing smut....


	16. What's in it for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Breakfast

Cormoran sat on the sofa in the lounge of Robin’s flat. She’d put an ashtray for him but he felt uncomfortable polluting the atmosphere of this place that was just so much

Robin

She’d been in her bedroom for a while now, he’d heard the shower, and from the noises emanating from behind the door, he thought she must be trying on her entire wardrobe.

They had jointly decided that the business owed them both some ‘Life’ in their very skewed Work/Life balance and were going on a.

Date?

A wander around London, shops, sightseeing with dinner in a little Italian in Soho that Strike knew, already booked.

“Cormoran could you spare me a minute”

He pulled himself upright and moved, with what passed as a spring in his step into Robin’s room

_I hope she’s just in her underwear, but maybe best if she isn’t, I do want to have a proper date with her._

She was in her underwear, luckily it was hidden under a thick, fluffy, towelling dressing gown, which had the Hazlitt’s crest embroidered. He queried this fact with a raised eyebrow.

“This? Oh it was so comfy, & you were so kind to me then, that I went and bought one, Matt never knew anything about it so it cheered me up wearing it, and thinking about you…” 

“Even then?”

“Yes, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have married him, I should have listened to myself, instead of trying to please everyone else. Still that’s in the past, we’re OK now

Aren’t we?”

He pulled her into him and laid a soft gentle, scorching kiss on her lips

“Too right we are! Now woman, what did you want me for?”

“Help me decide please, this….

Or this”

She held up a big, sloppy and very comfortable looking jumper paired with black skinny jeans, which looked ideal for the day they had planned. The second item was a pale green Jersey dress, which was more dressy than the previous outfit

“Tough, but you have to wear them, so pick which is most comfy”

“Well the jumper is comfy, but the dress is as well, but the dress is much better for you”  
  


“For me? What’s in it for me?”

“It comes off a lot more easily…..”

__

****


	17. I'll drive you there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curry & discoveries the story continues

Light spilling through her curtains gently roused Robin. She lay for a moment just remembering the wonderful day that she’d spent yesterday, sharing so much about each other.

The gentle rumbling alongside her was a good sign that Cormoran was still deep asleep, well he needed the rest. Five times, she’d never even approached five before…..

As promised the dress had indeed come off easily, in fact almost as soon as the door had shut on her flat, when Cormoran had come back for a ‘coffee’

She slipped out of bed pulling on her Hazlitt’s dressing gown with a grin, and a hope that Strike might slip it off again after breakfast.

\----

Much later washed and dressed sitting reading the paper together nestled in Cormoran’s arm, he glanced at her

“Are you really reading about Arsenal with me”

A quick glance upwards through her hair

“I’d read the phone book if that was what you were reading”

“Hmpf, don’t count on me reading Cosmopolitan or some such mag with you” teasingly

“Bugger”

Much as he loved how she swore Cormoran sat up

“What’s the matter?”

“Curry at Nick & Ilsa’s tonight, would you mind us just keeping this between us for a bit? I don’t want her planning our wedding tonight!”

\------

“Four months! Oh Ilsa that’s just magic, marvellous news”

Both Strike & Robin had noticed that their friend had been on sparkling water instead of the usual Sauvignon. So much to the new couples relief the conversation hadn’t strayed into areas they wanted to avoid.

All too quickly the evening was at an end and Robin pulled her phone out to book an Uber

“Don’t do that, one advantage of me not drinking I’ll drive you there, happy to accept they all piled out & got into Ilsa’s Prius.

“OK who first, Corm?”

With a glance at Robin, just drop us off at Denmark St Please Ils’, we have some work to prep for tomorrow”

With her hand clasped in his Robin felt Strike cross his fingers as he told his ‘fib’

“Will do”

As she pulled away from the pair, having just frantically waved goodbye, she glanced in her mirror, to see Cormoran put his arm around Robin and pull her into his side

“Interesting…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this one really difficult to fit in the prompt, think this worked though and keeps the thread going


	18. Isn't that what you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilsa has news for Nick

The front door of 80 Octavia Road slammed open with enough force to loosen the hinges

“Nick, Nick” Ilsa bellowed

“Ilsa what’s wrong, are you OK, the baby..”

Nick, looking worried, dashed from the lounge

“No nothing like that, oh Nick I think it’s happened”

“What’s happened, look come and sit down on the sofa, calm down and tell me what on earth is going on”

“It’s Corm & Robin!”

“Corm & Robin, what’s happened?”

“It’s them, I saw Corm kiss her when I dropped them off & they both went into Denmark Street”

“So it could have been platonic and they did say they had to work?”

“Yeh right, this time of night? Don’t they think a lawyer is good at spotting evasion and fibs?”

“So what’s the problem, isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Oh it so much is, I really want them to be Godparents for our little bump!”


	19. Don't lie to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later

Robin was just finishing up shadowing ‘Fur Coat’ who had obligingly been more than co-operative in providing evidence for her. She glanced through the pictures she’d caught on the pocket Nikon both partners carried nowadays, the Zoom lens coming in very useful yet again. She couldn’t resist a little snort at the accuracy of the nickname that Strike had come up with.

“All fur coat and no knickers that one”

She had just texted her partner with the good news & put her phone back in her pocket when it buzzed again. She pulled it out expecting something from Strike, to be slightly disappointed that it was Ilsa

‘Got out of court early, fancy a coffee in JL?’

‘Love 2, ½ hour?’ she rapidly texted back & headed for the tube to meet up with her best, female, friend in London

Entering the warm, comfy, steamy café and looking round she quickly spotted a frantically waving woman who apart from the big grin looked like she’d just left a funeral.

“Ugh, I hate court dress” were the first words uttered by Ilsa as Robin slipped into the chair opposite and gratefully accepted the large Latte that was sitting waiting for her.

Rapid chat happened as two close girlfriends exchanged life updates, Robin was feeling really happy & relaxed. Right up until, with her cup raised to sip its contents

“Were you going to tell me about you and Corm?”

Robin was dumbstruck, flabbergasted,

_How on earth?_

Grinning Ilsa dropped her bombshell

“Don’t lie to me, I saw you kissing when I dropped you off!”

Then, saved by the buzz, Robin thankfully pulled her phone out, grateful of the excuse not to meet Ilsa’s eyes.

The gratitude turning to worry

‘Robin, help please call me

C x’


	20. Is this really necessary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike is in Pain  
> Robin, Ilsa & Nick race to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had a slightly, different chapter plotted here involving caring Robin and twisted knees etc  
> however hobbeshalftail3469 added a comment that couldn't be ignored
> 
> So here it is Hobbes, what your fertile mind imagined?
> 
> :-)
> 
> I was going to add my original idea, but this is so much better!

Robin’s heart was pounding, what had happened, was it his knee?

With trembling fingers she hit the dial button, Cormoran’s name at the top of her list as she called him so often.

She listened to the ringtone, imagining in her head the opening bars and lines from “Help Me” that she’d loaded on his phone and then discovered he’d set it to her number alone.

“Come on, Come on, answer” she muttered

A groan, “Robin”

“Strike, what’s happened? Where are you?”

“Flat, it aches so much, can’t move”

“Shall I call an Ambulance?”

“No, please come quickly, I’ll be OK if you’re here”

She quickly explained to Ilsa what was happening and opened the app to book Uber

“I’m coming too Rob, what’s the grumpy git done to himself now? Should I text Nick?”  
“Please that might be a good idea, he’ll listen to a Doctor when he won’t to me!”

The journey seemed interminable but was really only minutes and as they arrived in Denmark Street Nick was just jumping off the back of Spanners Vespa

“Seemed quickest way to get here” with a kiss for Ilsa

Robin was taking the stairs two at a time, heart in her mouth

Of course the door was open

“Cormoran, where are you?”

“Bedroom”

She dashed in, to be met with Strike posing elegantly on his, bed. Stark naked with the reason for his ache proudly on display, stupid grin on his face

Looking round Robin quickly grabbed his dressing gown and threw it at him

“Fucks Sake get that on quick”

“Is this really necessary”

Then realising it really was as his two grinning best friends peered around Robin.


	21. Look Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike is somewhat embarrassed

“ **For Fucks Sake**! Look away will you”

Strike roared,

“Give a bloke some privacy”

The three friends retreated into Cormoran’s lounge, to distract herself Robin went to the kitchen cupboard and grabbed four mugs and flicked the kettle on

Ilsa smiled inside

_So Robin knows her way around Corm’s kitchen, lady you are going to be so interrogated when I get you on your own_

Robin was sure she could heat the kettle on her own, her face must be scarlet at what she’d just shown her friends. But part of her couldn’t rid herself of the image that was seared into her retinas, of Strike, fooling around and waiting

SO expectantly for her to ease his ache, the sudden rush of blood, she’d never seen Strike blush before.

_Bollocks, how will he feel now I’ve embarrassed him so much, panicking and bringing Nick & Ils’, I hope he’s still OK with me._

Surreptitiously as she could she ran her wrists under the cold tap & splashed her face with water, trying to disguise the multiple fires that were burning inside her, embarrassment and lust intermingled.

She carried a tray with the mugs of tea, and ever the host, a plate of Chocolate Hobnobs.

She sat down and nervously looked at her two friends. Ilsa had a grin that could only be described as ‘Shit Eating’ and Nick had performed his party piece of raising one eyebrow.

Then Cormoran emerged, thankfully thought Robin, in jeans and a Polo shirt

He glared at them all, Robin shivered as his gaze came to rest on her, his eyes burrowing into her skull.

Then his face cracked and she saw her smile, the crinkly eyed one that he kept just for her.

He dropped onto the sofa next to his partner, put his arms around her and pulled her willingly into a scorching kiss.

“Well, that didn’t go according to my plan, So Nick, Ils’. Robin and I have some news for you”


	22. Does this help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking afterwards

“Does this help?”

“What help?”

“Sharing, what we have with Nick & Ilsa”

“Oh Ellacott of course it does, I do have one regret though”

Robin leaned up and looked at her best friend, and… lover

“What do you regret Cormoran?”

There was a slight hesitancy in her voice, everything new and so unbelievably good that she was afraid she would wake up

He smiled at her again

_My face aches, I think I’ve not stop smiling for the last week it seems._

_She is so beautiful, these moments, after, well she looks so happy and satisfied_

_We could have had this…_

“I regret not sharing my feelings for you sooner, but I thought, well I thought there was no chance they’d be reciprocated”

A tear ran down her cheek, without thinking he pulled her to him and kissed it away,

“Oh Robin, I’m sorry I’ve upset you”

“You haven’t, I’m just happy we’re together at last, and just wish I’d listened to myself much sooner”

“When for you then Robin?”

“Well they just built and built but I think the first time I realised that this was something was, well it was when you were so kind to me in the Laing case, lying in that hotel in Barrow”

“Barrow, huh”

“How about you”

“Much, much, sooner, I think you started something when you barged into me on the stairs”

“I barged into you on the stairs you nearly killed me that day!”

“But I didn’t did I, I saved you”

She gave him a sweet, longing kiss, full of promise

“You keep saving me Cormoran”


	23. Are you warm enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further pillow talk

Robin snuggled closer and let out a little shiver.

Feeling her, Strike looked down at the golden hair of the head resting on his chest

“Are you warm enough Ellacott?”

“Mmmm”

“Why you shivering then?”

“Just realising how wonderful this is”

Looking into the caring hazel/green eyes that were studying her

“You weren’t embarrassed were you?”

A quick barking laugh

“No, well only a bit, and that was for you really, serves me right tricking you into coming to my bed. Anyway Nick & Ilsa have seen it all before”

At this she sat up studying him

“Really, like that…..?”

“Well Nick hasn’t”

Robin’s interest was now piqued

“So Ilsa has seen this magnificent specimen in all its glory? Did you ever?”

Strike just smiled

“Has she, have you two ever?”

“Well yes and no, she has seen me in that state before, but how shall I put it, it was before I had my growth spurt. ,Would you count playing Dr’s and Nurses in the boat house in St Mawes aged eight?”

“So you’ve seen Ilsa?”

“I have seen her naked much more recently than that, you and her are very alike”

Robin started blushing looking down at her breasts and small tufts of hair, thinking about how they were similar and worn each other’s clothes when she was living in Octavia Street

“What do you mean?”

“Neither of you can handle your wine, I’ve had to put her to bed several time before Nick took on that duty, and it was like caring for my sister before you jump to any conclusions. Now if you have quite finished I think we have further business to attend to”

As Robin felt a quite insistent prodding in her leg.


	24. What time is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months later

_Is that a chainsaw?_

_Hmm Dad must be cutting logs again, I’ll just lie here a bit longer, it’s so warm and comfy_

_Hang on?_

_I’m not in Masham_

_I feel so safe though, protected, held_

Robin finally becomes fully awake, and a thrill of excitement runs through her. The chainsaw is the gentle, relaxed, snoring coming from just above her ear.

It’s warm and comfy because, just as she has for the past few months, she’s woken up with Cormoran spooning her, cradling her in his strong, hirsute arms. Gentle and protective

_I still can’t quite believe it, how we just fit together, how we can seem to read each other’s minds, how he can hold back until he drives me over the edge, nearly every time._

She wriggles around and gently blows onto her partner’s face and the snoring stops, moving closer she gently huffs in his ear, taking the lobe between her teeth for a gentle nip, knowing what that does to him.

One eye opens

“Don’t start what you can’t finish Ellacott”

“Hmm I have every intention of finishing, might be a while before..”

As she remembers

“What time is it?”

Strike checks his G10, with its faded Khaki strap, it had been on his wrist so many years now it felt a part of him. Charlotte had tried to tempt him with a posh Omega but he always came back to the one he’d been issued with.

Placing a kiss on her nose

“We have tons of time, we don’t need to get there until 19:00, you looking forward to seeing everyone?”

“Yes, and a bit nervous”

“Well you have every right to be, don’t worry”

Robin held up the new ring that sparkled on her finger, placed there on a cliff top in Cornwall a few days before. Now they only had to tell her family.


	25. Have I been asleep long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip to Masham, with news

Strike awoke with a jolt, his mind leaping about, he reached desperately for his L85 that should have been in the clips in front of him, startled he looked around the Landrover.

And slowly came back to real life, he was in a Landrover, but a much older, battered version of the ones he’d spent large chunks of his career travelling in.

“OK Cormoran? Sorry the roads are getting worse around here, I couldn’t avoid that pothole”

“Have I been asleep long?”

“Only an hour or so, since we stopped”

Strike had noticed how Robin hadn’t seemed keen to stop at the service area, but as Strike had put it

“We best stop or I’ll be re-filling that water bottle”

He took in his lovely partner, driving the cantankerous old truck with confident ease, the baulkly gearbox responding easily to her double de-clutch changes, Lannys were not a simple vehicle to master as he knew well.

_She looks beautiful even in that Bennie hat_

At the stop he’d gone off to find the gents while Robin had freshened up and by the time he’d emerged she was waiting for him with coffees and hot pastries. She seemed like she couldn’t wait to get back on the road, even though she’d been driving for hours.

Back on the road he could still feel the tension radiating off her

“Little bird, what’s the matter? I’m sorry I went to sleep and was no company”

A tense smile

“Don’t be silly, just lost in thought that’s all”

Strike rummaged around in the bag in the footwell, and pulled out a couple of toffees, unwrapping one he popped it into her mouth. Both were transported back to a previous time in this vehicle, to a time where their paths had diverged, before, at last, re-joining recently.

Robin sighed

“I’m sorry, just that service area we stopped at, it bought back so many memories and I was thinking if I hadn’t been bursting for a pee at the time things may have been so different”

“What? Donnington Park services?”


	26. Do you want me to stop?

They drove for a few minutes quietly thinking things over

“Would you like to stop & talk about it?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I think I do”

“OK”

Robin pulled off the A1 and just followed her nose, narrow stonewalled lanes so common in Yorkshire, her homeland. But they felt so strange now after the bustle of London, the Tube, the life and vivacity of the place

And the fact it was where Cormoran was

She found a layby and pulled in, signs pointed to:

‘Viewing Point’

“OK to walk up there?”

“You can give me a piggy back if we get stuck” produced the first smile he’d seen from Robin since the service area

They found a bench and took in the glorious sweep of Yorkshire, rugged and beautiful

And no longer feeling like home to Robin

Tentatively Cormoran reached out to put his arm round his partner, unsure of what her reaction would be

She immediately snuggled up to him and he felt her body heaving with sobs

“Hey, Hey what’s the matter?”

And the story came out

Stopping at Donnington Park for Robin to go to the toilet

Matthew borrowing her phone

Deleting Cormoran’s messages and blocking him.

“Oh Cormoran, if I’d just not needed to pee, I would have answered your call. And”

Kissing her tear stained cheeks he murmured soothing words

“What’s done is done, you can’t change the past”

“I know but if I’d just spoken with you, what did your message say by the way?”

Strike thought back

“Well I apologised, and wanted you back obviously. But”

She was studying him intently

“But what?”

“Also I felt it was my last chance, so I said you didn’t have to marry him, that there was a man who wanted to find out if we could be partners in every possible way”

“Oh Robin, stop please stop crying”


	27. I can't reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued

“Oh Cormoran, if only we would have spoken, I wouldn’t have gone through that sham of a wedding and marriage, we could have been together before”

Strike pulled her closer, pulling the woollen Bennie off her head, ran his fingers through her hair and gently kissed her temple.

“Maybe”

She sat up and looked at him

“Maybe?”

He sighed

“Well who knows, you may have thought I was just a rebound and looked for someone younger, fitter…”

“Don’t you dare Strike, I don’t see just your body you know, it’s you, your soul that I’ve fallen in love with”

“Exactly little bird, we’ve had time for our feelings to mature, develop fully. Much as I’ve wanted this before I’m truly glad we have waited, waited till you were completely ready. Like you realised on that date”

She thought about his words, realising that, as ever, he was probably right about things. When he’d offered her the ring on the cliff top, it hadn’t been girlish joy that had filled her, like the previous time in Piccadilly Circus, no, this time it had felt natural and right and just confirmed everything she was feeling.

She pulled him into a deep searching kiss, both of them lost to the world, only each other and their tongues signalling the depth of the love that had developed over the years of partnership

With a sigh Robin pulled away at last

“Do you know what you do to me Strike?”

He answered with a gentle smile

“I’ve got a pretty good idea, anyway, I’m pleased it’s not just my body you are lusting after”

“Come on we best make tracks, Mum’s laid on a family dinner for us at seven, and we daren’t be late”

“How do you think we’ll go down?”

Robin shrugged

“I don’t really care, they loved Matthew and look how that turned out”

Robin jumped up and offered a hand to Cormoran to help haul him from the bench, such simple thoughtful gestures reinforced everything he felt about this wonderful woman that had been gifted to him.

“Oh where’s my hat?”

Looking around she spotted it had fallen behind the bench, trapped against the rock wall on the ledge where the viewing platform had been carved

Struggling Robin leaned over as far as she could

“It’s no good, I still can’t reach”

She stood back up and catching the glint in Strike’s eye

“You been studying my arse Mr Strike? Come and reach my hat!”

“Just thinking of something for later”

A comment which earned him a gentle punch on the shoulder, he leaned over and easily grasped the power blue hat, which he surreptitiously sniffed as it contained so much of the smell that was just ‘Robin’ and handed it to her

“Don’t get your hopes up knowing Mum she’ll have you on a camp bed in the lounge or even in the barn”

Seeing a smirk developing

“Don’t! I’m not engaging in a roll in the hay with you, do you know how cold it gets in Yorkshire?”


	28. Don't freak out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving @ Masham

Robin felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest, sharing with Strike had raised her spirits and she felt closer than ever to this man who she had so slowly fallen in love with

They walked back to the Landrover, holding hands, something she never dreamed that he would do, but now they were together it seemed he never missed a chance to be physically in contact with her.

At the passenger door he pulled her to him for a gentle kiss once again pulling the Bennie hat from her head and sliding his hands through her hair.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure your folks will be happy”

Robin wasn’t so sure

They completed the drive in companiable silence and all too soon they were turning onto the track that lead to the farmhouse where Robin had grown up

As she was pushing the gear-lever into first, always a good precaution with a cranky vehicle like the Lanny, she felt his hand cover hers and turned to meet his gaze

“I love you Robin Ellacott”

Again she felt herself fill up,

“I know”

The door of the old farmhouse was flung open and Robin was pleased to see her dad stride towards them and, like she was a little girl, hug her & lift her off her feet.

“Welcome home Robs”

Then a hand offered, “Glad to see you Cormoran”

Jonathon sauntered out looking somewhat sheepish

“Alright Corm?”

Strike fixed him with a stare for a few seconds, still not happy about the last time they had met, then grasped his hand

“Fine Jon, Courtney?”

“Is no more, sorry about that meal.”

“No worries, let’s hope for a better one today”

As if to make amends Jon grabbed their bags out of the back of the truck.

“Put them both in my room please Jon”

Michael Ellacott raised his eyebrows at that but made no comment

Just then Linda came to the door, drying her hands on her pinafore.

“Robin, so pleased you’ve come, we’re dying to hear your news”

Then with laser focus her eyes zoomed into the band on the third finger of her left hand

“No, you haven’t”

“Don’t freak out mum, it’s wonderful really”

“Wonderful, with HIM, how could you Robin, how could you”

Strike with a quick squeeze of Robin’s hand

“I’ll go, I know where I’m not wanted”

And despite Robin’s cry of “Wait”

Set off back down the darkening track, determined to find the closest pub


	29. You scared the shit out of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to start of with your Son in Law (Not)

“Linda!”

The quiet voice of reproof from her husband pulls Mrs Ellacott up short, taking in the furious look from her daughter, the disapproval from her husband, the slow headshake of her favourite son.

“Well how do you expect me to react, you have been injured more working for that man than at almost any other time of your life. Working on your own with him, him buying you inappropriate dresses, causing that scene at your wedding. How would you expect a loving mother to react when finding out that he’s now forced himself onto you with a proposal? Using his position as your boss improperly I suspect”

Despite herself Robin laughs

“Mum you couldn’t be more wrong, Cormoran has never been anything but the perfect gentleman with me and he’s my partner, not boss! I went on a date with another guy, a Matt clone to be honest, and all the time he was boring me I was comparing him to Cormoran and it made my mind up. So I went and found him and basically asked him to date me! If he’s not good enough for you, well that’s just tough, we are so compatible, and love each other. So we are a couple. It’s up to you?”

She felt an arm around her as her Dad cuddled her

“Robin you’ve scared the shit out of me in the past, but I have never seen you happier than since you have worked with Cormoran.”

With a glare at his red and flustered wife

“You have my blessing, go and fetch him back, I want to get to know my future son in law better.”

“And” with a very pointed stare

“Your mother needs to apologise to him!”

With a quick hug of her dad Robin turned and headed to the door to chase after him

_Grumpy bugger, at least I’ll catch him before he gets to the pub, I bet he doesn’t know how far it is_

\-----

The cold wind off the dales made Cormoran shrug his coat a little tighter, dragging on his cigarette he realised that he had no idea how far it was back into Masham, he’d been studying his fiancé for the last few miles of the journey, seeing how she was tensing up at meeting her family.

_Well she was fucking right to be tense wasn’t she, I should have guessed. I’m not Linda’s favourite person am I? That was pretty plain at the wedding._

Thinking back to that wedding he couldn’t help but ponder, that hug, the hug that cemented his feelings for Robin in his heart

_You daft prat Strike, you’ve gone and left her to it, you should be there supporting her, telling them how wonderful their daughter is and leaving together if they’re not happy with things!_

Then with a barely suppressed grin and a glance at the old stone barn he’d passed turned around and retraced his steps

_If all else fails we can try that barn_

Finally, he’s at the front door, reaching up to knock.

When it was flung open, a Strawberry blond tornado hammering into him, his prosthetic leg twisting, arms wind milling, he feels himself falling backwards down the stone farmhouse steps.


	30. That doesn't count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After

Robin gasps and makes a grab for him, falling down two stone steps wouldn’t be good! Her fingertips grasp at his thick overcoat, but unusually he’s got it fastened and she can’t get a grip and she feels him slipping backwards.

Then, a vice like grip on her forearm as Cormoran makes a desperate attempt to save himself, but he’s gone too far and stumbles backwards, ending up on his backside, with Robin tumbling after him. His grip though is secure and he swivels her using brute strength to drop her bottom first onto his lap

Their eyes meet

Robin moves quickly and lands a perfect kiss before he can react.

“Ellacott, you’re making a habit of barging into me, not that I’m complaining mind you”

“I was”

“I was”

The both speak simultaneously

Robin, “Go on”

“As I was about to tell you before you assaulted me and wrestled me down onto your wet path, my arse is soaked now by the way, I was just coming back to support you”

“And I was coming after you to ask you to come back, everyone had a go at mum…”

They then noticed that they had an audience of Robin’s family, watching them sitting in the rain, kissing and chatting

Michael came down the steps and offering a hand pulled both Robin and Cormoran back on their feet.

“Well I welcomed you once before, but that doesn’t count as it didn’t go too well”

“So let’s start again, Welcome Cormoran, come in, get some dry clothes on and let’s have some food”

After the nightmare start things settled down, Cormoran turned on the full charm for Linda and using his skills coaxed from her why she was worried about having him as a son-in-law. Robin chipped in with all positive things, telling them how caring and concerned for her he was.

Cormoran used all his classics training and eulogised everything that drew Robin to him.

And then when they jointly told the tale of how Robin, had ditched her date because no one measured up to her business partner. Well that sort of sealed the deal, Linda had realised that nothing she could say or do would change her stubborn daughters mind

“I wonder where I get that stubbornness from Mum?”

Later after a couple of drinks they made their excuses and went to bed in Robin’s childhood room, the camp bed in the corner of the lounge was ignored.

They started to kiss but every time either of them moved the bed and floorboard groaned and creaked alarmingly.

“Ellacott, I really need you tonight, I have an idea”

So they waited till the house became quiet and throwing on their coats over nightclothes and Robin sorting out some wellies for them they sneaked out the house and down the lane to the barn Strike had spotted before, made their way up to the hayloft.

Strike laid his coat down over the piles of hay, and ignoring the cold both achieved the fantasy they’d discussed. Lying in each other’s arms

“Robin, I love you whatever god there is I thank him every day for bringing you to me”


	31. What did you want to talk to me about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Cormoran sat on the bench looking out to sea, the seabirds whirling all around them. He was in his happy place, Cornwall would always be home for him and he loved getting to St Mawes as often as he could.

The business was thriving now so he had much more time and money for the best things in life. Ted though getting frailer was still active and they were going out on his boat fishing later when the tide had turned.

A sigh came from the girl at his side, she rested her Strawberry blonde head on his shoulder

He looked down adoringly at her, as beautiful today as the day he’d first set eyes upon her

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

A cheeky grin met his gaze

“How did you and Mum get together, I’ve asked her and she just says ‘ask your Dad’. So I am”

He chuckled

“I’d loved your Mum for quite a while and she had gone out on a date with someone else. I was sitting in a pub, trying to drown my sorrows when I looked up and there she was smiling at me…..”


End file.
